


Bubbline

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Relationship hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part one, second part coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Curse

Marceline stood there, holding the boxing gloves. She was ready to do this. But when she closed her eyes to get ready, all she could see was HER face.  
She couldn't cry. She shouldn't cry.  
But she had to.  
She couldn't take it.  
It would never work.  
But how she wished it would.  
Curling up against the wall, she began to sob.  
She was nothing.  
It would never work.  
"Marceline?" She could hear Finn's footsteps on the dark creaky wooden boards outside the room.  
"Marceline, what's wrong? Don't cry. It'll be okay. She'll come around.  
No she won't Finn, can't you see? It'll never work. I'll always be second best.  
No you won't.  
YES I WILL FINN! I WILL BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'M A MONSTER AND A FREAK AND AN IDIOT AND I CAN NEVER FIND THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY! I'M A DEMON WHO WANTS WHAT SHE CAN'T HAVE, AND CAN'T PUT IN THE ENERGY TO GET IT! I WILL ALWAYS BE THE RUNNER-UP, THE SECOND-BEST. THE ONE WHO COULDN'T SAY WHAT SHE NEEDED TO! I WILL ALWAYS BE ABANDONED BY EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED BECAUSE IT ALWAYS GOES WRONG! MURPHY'S LAW!!! I'VE BEEN A CURSE SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN, AND I WILL BE FOR THE REST OF ALL ETERNITY!"  
She knew it wasn't their fault for leaving her. Simon, her mother, Bubblegum, Ash... It was her in the end. She was the one who scronked it up. Why? She didn't know. Only that it always happened. She was an accident. A mishap. With that in mind, she put her hands on the floor and opened up a portal, leaving her head in her knees.  
"Marcy? What are you doing?  
I'm going to the Nightosphere.  
Why?!?  
Because there's nothing left for me here.  
Looking up at her best friend's face for the last time, she also saw the horror-struck face of the only pink princess she had ever loved standing next to him.  
It only made her feel worse.


	2. A kiss

She had made an agreement.  
She would rule the Nightosphere as long as he stayed away form her friends.  
A purple dress, no sleeves, low cut but supportive bust with a long skirt. It would look pretty if someone else was wearing it. She had on her necklace Finn gave her on her "birthday". A single silver note. He said he found it garbage diving, but she knew it had cost a lot. She didn't say anything, but she was still happy.  
Marceline took a deep breath. She was as ready as she would ever be to take the throne. Without Bubblegum, why would she bother fighting? Her friends would be taken care of and safe. Bonnie probably wouldn't even miss her.   
Finn came. She knew he would.  
Her father broke her promise.  
Well, he tried to.  
She blocked, he parried.   
It was a long battle.  
Eventually, she kept him at bay using dark magic, and they went through the portal.  
She landed in Finn's living room bleeding heavily, then passed out.  
She heard voices.  
Meaningless words.  
Then SHE came in.  
Suddenly, Marceline was being kissed. It tasted sweet like candy.  
She kissed back, wrapping her arms around the pink princess who was now crying.  
That was just like her. Even though Marceline was injured, she was the one crying.  
But Marceline didn't mind.  
She was promising to not care what her people think. To stay by her forever.   
It may not last that long, but she was going to take what she could get and go from there.  
End


End file.
